


Some Nights

by mainlysushi



Series: Atypical Romance [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, just something i needed to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mainlysushi/pseuds/mainlysushi
Summary: Because some nights, all you ever needed is someone to hold you.





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick sooncheol for y'all! ^^
> 
> This story is actually inspired by a conversation I had with a senior of mine years ago. I always remember this conversation whenever it rains - and there's terrible thunder. Hope you'd love it!

“Hyung…” Seungcheol heard through his sleepy haze. “Hyung,” the voice called out again. There was desperation in their voice which didn’t settle well with him. He woke and squinted through the darkness, the soft moonlight alighting the dim room. He saw a figure by his door, huddled in what seemed to be a blanket. He got up from his bed, his phone slipping from his chest and onto his bed. He had fallen asleep whilst playing a game in his phone again.

“What is it?” he asked, his voice still laced with sleep. “It’s raining,” the figure simply answered.

He furrowed his brows and distinctively heard the sound of rain and thunder from outside. It seemed like the typhoon has already hit Seoul. He made room in his bed and tapped the space beside him. The figure eagerly went to his side, dropping his blanket on the floor.

Seungcheol covered them with his own blank and made himself comfortable. He snuggled up to the warmth beside him, his arms automatically encircling the other’s waist and pulling his back against his chest. He burrowed his face in the crook of their shoulder and breathed in his scent, a small smile playing on his lips. He had definitely missed this. His hold on the other slightly tightened.

He then noticed the other was shaking like a leaf in his arms. A frown immediately made its way onto his face.

“What’s wrong, Soon?” he asked the younger, his voice filled with concern. Soonyoung shook his head, not wanting to answer his question. Seungcheol grew even more worried. He brushed his nose on Soonyoung’s neck and gave it a light peck. “What’s wrong?” he asked again. “You’re shaking,” he gently noted.

Soonyoung sighed and turned his body, arms wrapping around the elder’s waist. He met Seungcheol’s worried gaze with a gentle smile. “It’s nothing hyung,” the younger answered. “It’s really nothing.”

He knew it was definitely nothing. His lips were trembling – in fear or some other – and Seungcheol’s heart constricted in pain. Soonyoung was hiding something from him. He was sure of it.

A flash of lightning then lighted the room, followed by a loud roar of thunder. Soonyoung whimpered in his arms, burrowing himself deeper into Seungcheol’s chest. The elder looked at the mop of silver hair, lips pursed in thought.

“Are you scared of the lightning?” he asked, slightly bemused. As far as he knew, the younger hardly ever gets scared of anything – not even cockroaches. Soonyoung looked up and scowled at him. “No, I’m not,” he refuted.

There was another flash of lightning, quickly followed by a booming thunder. The younger squeaked and hid in his chest again. Seungcheol smirked and started laughing, his whole body shaking in mirth. “You’re seriously scared!” he amusedly pointed out. Soonyoung pinched his side, making him yelp in pain. He decided to ease up on his teasing.

“I don’t mind having you in my arms, Soon,” he told the other, tightening his hold gently. “But if you’re really scared of lightning, I’d want to know so I could comfort you,” he furthered, kissing the top of his head.

Soonyoung then looked up, a pout on his lips. “I’m not scared of lightning, hyung,” he told him. Seungcheol raised a brow in question. “Then what?” he asked. The younger burrowed his face again in his chest and mumbled something the elder could hardly decipher.

Chuckling slightly, he cradled Soonyoung’s face in his hand, a reassuring smile on his face. “I won’t tease you,” he said. “I promise.”

“I’m not scared of lightning,” Soonyoung repeated. “What I’m scared of is…” he drawled, still looking hesitant. Seungcheol nodded for him to continue. The younger sighed. “Thunder,” he mumbled. “I’m scared of thunder.”

Seungcheol furrowed his brows. “Thunder?” he asked. People were usually scared of lightning, not thunder. He was more confused than shocked about it actually. He stared at Soonyoung, confusion obvious in his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I hate it,” he answered, cutely pouting. Seungcheol’s lips quirked. “But thunder could hardly hurt you unlike lightning,” he reasoned. “I know,” Soonyoung scowled at him. “I just don’t like hearing it and the sound makes me all jumpy and all.”

The elder smiled and pinched Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Don’t worry,” he told him, eyes warm and soft. “You can always cling onto me whenever the thunder rolls,” he lovingly assured.

Soonyoung finally smiled, his eyes turning into those adorable crescents Seungcheol always loved. The younger gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, Cheol hyung,” he softly whispered. Seungcheol kissed him on the lips and then on his forehead. “I love you too, Soon.”

The two then were lulled into sleep, limbs tangled and hearts beating as one.

 

**

Come morning, Seungcheol teased the younger about last night which the latter rebuffed with never allowing the elder to kiss him ever again. Seungcheol just rolled his eyes and kissed Soonyoung on the lips, quickly running away right after.


End file.
